Of Peppermints & Mistletoe
by The Jasper Raven
Summary: She hated Christmas parties. Luckily, Serah always seemed to know what to get her so she could easily be distracted. [NoctLight]


Of Peppermints & Mistletoe

It was another typically loud and obnoxious holiday party in Bodhum. The Farron household was littered with Serah's extravagant Christmas decorations: garland glittered in every archway, paper snowflakes dangled from the ceiling, and a tall pine tree carpeted with sparkling ornaments and lights sat proudly in the living room corner. From the sanctity of her kitchen, Lightning could view the entirety of the area where all the guests were assembled, bombarding her home with holiday cheer. In one corner, Vanille was persistently trying to teach Hope how to dance but, to no avail. In another, Sazh and Hope's father, Bartholomew, were talking at leisure while Dajh played with his Chocobo chick nearby. Snow was talking Serah's ear off by the fireplace and in the center of the room, at the coffee table, Fang was challenging and conquering each NORA member at arm-wrestling.

While they filled the air with boisterous laughter and nonsensical chatter, Lightning was quietly depleting the contents of a jar of red-and-white swirled peppermints in the kitchen. Of all the holiday traditions, this was the only one Lightning rather enjoyed. The bite-sized morsels were a small pleasure she found solace in for loud events such as these. The tiny circles were a welcome distraction and she'd accept anything to occupy herself with as opposed to socializing. It wasn't like she hated anyone there – they were all her closest of friends. She just didn't have a festive bone in her body and as much as she loved everyone there, she still preferred some peace and quiet.

The drumbeat of Christmas cheer turned into rushed door knocking an hour after the party had started. Lightning's brows furrowed in confusion as she watched Serah bolt away from her fiancée and hurry to the front door. The soldier unraveled another mint while she observed (the front door opened directly into the living room, which the kitchen peered out over so, she had no problem seeing from where she leaned against the kitchen counter). When her sister opened the door and exposed the new guests, the candy in Lightning's hand fell to the floor with a clatter. Upon recognizing the new arrival, the fearlessly cold soldier was paralyzed in pure, abject terror.

"You're late," Serah scolded the four dark-clad men in the doorway.

"You wouldn't _believe_ the leagues of guards we had to fight our way through! Escape was nearly impossible! If Noct's old man wasn't such a hard-ass we'd – Ow!"

"Don't speak of the king in that manner, you derelict!"

Prompto was the name of the blond gun-man who'd first spoken - an unbearable bundle of uncensored optimism. His inevitably long-winded explanation was silenced by a sharp slap to the back of his head, followed by the strict reprimand of Ignis, the bespectacled and straight-backed valet. They looked as if they would start going at each other's throats on the spot, however, the two men were herded into the house before they could make a scene, nearly trampled by the scar-faced weapons-master, Gladiolus. The brown-haired giant caught each of them in a headlock, brandishing two cases of beer and announcing the room, "We come bearing gifts!" This elicited many hoots and hollers from the other partiers.

Lightning paid them no heed, far too distracted by the reason behind her panicked state, standing at her doorstep and offering soft-spoken apologies to her little sister. The enigmatic prince of the faraway Kingdom of Crystals, Noctis Lucis Caelum, had been the focal point of Lightning's attention for the past two months.

Serah smiled at Noctis and said something to him that Lightning couldn't hear over the excited ruckus in the living area. Whatever it was she said, it directed the man's attention towards the kitchen where Lightning had fled to. For half of a second, the cobalt blue of his eyes met hers and sent disordered bolts of distress up from her stomach and into her cheeks. Suddenly, she ducked down to break the path of connection, resorting to her "diversionary tactics" so as to avoid the contact. She busied herself with finding the lost mint on the floor, trying to fool herself into believing he hadn't seen her. Recovering the sullied morsel took less time than she'd hoped and at the risk of being caught fumbling for something she'd already found, she decided to toss it into the nearest waste-basket and try for another, lengthier distraction. She jumped to her feet, taking deliberate care to keep her back to everything other than the kitchen counter, which was littered with plenty of transparent plastic mint wrappers to help occupy her before she went into cardiac arrest.

They'd met as a result of work; the Caelums were a dangerously powerful family in an extremely esteemed position, poised to dominate certain corporations in Cocoon that had never been threatened before. Lightning became involved with them when the danger that priced their wealth came to collect. An assassination attempt on one of the family members during the trip to the capital had caused a panicked uproar among the family, as well as the populace. Tighter security was ordered immediately and due to the exceptionally generous payment the Caelums offered for the assistance, the Guardian Corps charged into duty like a pack of rabid dogs.

The job fell to here – whether she wanted it or not – when she was selected to serve as the bodyguard for the heir to the family throne, whom had been sent to secluded Bodhum for safe-keeping until his presence was required in the business transactions. He was holed up in the ritziest hotel in town, which all of the locals knew as having a history of housing celebrities and dignitaries of the like. Lightning's days consisted of commuting for an hour to the hotel and spending the remaining day – from morning to night – going anywhere the prince did. Under no circumstances was she to leave him alone.

She didn't want to guard him and he didn't want her to either. She didn't predict much cooperation to make the job easier on her. However, from the first day spent together, they'd gotten along incredibly well. Their first words to each other consisted of jokes about the hopeless paranoia that had gotten them stuck in the troublesome situation. For a "spoiled prince" – as Lightning had assumed he would be – he was very polite and respectful to her, so she in turn could offer the same. He only argued a few of her conditions, those of which they easily came to agreement over. He was also very negotiable for someone who didn't feel the need to be protected. After one week, Lightning didn't mind the hour it took her to sit in traffic to reach the hotel. She'd also developed a tolerance for the snobby friends and family that came to visit Noctis. She was content so long as she got to talk with him.

It was only a few weeks ago that the soldier's feelings started to change after Serah had pointed out how happy the prince made her sister. Lightning contemplated her words, heavily, and came to the terrifying conclusion that friendship was no longer the form of companionship Lightning desired. She'd been battling with herself over the new feelings for weeks, hiding the kindling emotions from Noctis when they were together and trying to find reasons that would help her deny them. It would only cause disaster in the end – she and him. She'd convinced herself of that much.

She'd been given a couple of days of vacation for the holidays. She had hoped the little time spent away from the man would help sort herself out but, seeing him at her door, sending her emotions into a frenzy, proved she hadn't been very productive.

"Lightning?"

The voice sent harsh tremors charging up her spine, culminating in what felt like an electric shock that made her body jerk in fright and drag her back to the present. She clutched the edge of the counter, bracing herself for a moment, before turning to face him. Soft, cerulean irises greeted her from beneath fronds of ebony hair. A contented smile lifted his pale features and it made her heart slam against her chest like a wildly mad chocobo.

"Hi," she watched him say.

"Hey," she felt her own mouth say.

She got stuck for a second, watching him stand and smile, and wondering how she could keep up her friendly façade with him when she'd had no time to prepare it ahead of time – it took her the whole car ride to the hotel to craft it into place perfectly. Sound returned when Noctis glanced to the counter, silently inquiring as to her antics with the handful of empty peppermint wrappers.

"Just…tidying up," Lightning replied, snapping back to reality to resume said action.

She finished up tossing the wrappers into the garbage and centered herself again while her back was to him. It was just like any other day, she told herself. She'd get through it the same way.

"So," she started, turning to him and crossing her arms, slowly condensing into her mask. "I didn't expect you to be here. Did Serah invite you?"

"Yes, rather last minute, actually," he answered, an amused glimmer touching his gaze. "I hope it's not a bother that we came. You're entertaining quite the crowd already."

She followed his gaze as it turned out to the den, and she managed a humored smile as they observed. Lightning's friends had met Noctis's friends on multiple occasions, enough to know who to gravitate towards. NORA pounced on Prompto the second he was within grabbing distance, engulfing him into their test of brawn against Fang. Snow and Gladiolus exchanged loud greetings and high fives while Ignis formally thanked the hostess for having them. Serah waved him off to go talk politics with Sazh and Bartholomew, and she snuck away from her fiancée while he was distracted to go talk to Vanille and Hope. While she crossed the room, she stole curious glances into the kitchen, ones that Lightning met with bitter glares, vowing vengeance for this treachery.

"That's what parties are for, aren't they?" the woman said to Noctis, not take her eyes off of Serah. "Noise, drinks, sweaty dancing, gossip…"

"Can't say I know."

Lightning gave him a skeptical glance, her heart rate finally settling the further they entered their usual, every day brand of casual conversation.

"All those royal galas you attend don't count as parties?" she asked.

"By your definition? Hardly," he chuckled. "Those are more like business meetings than parties."

"Flashy dresses, lots of talking, unlimited supply of champagne – doesn't sound much different to me."

He laughed, softly, making her smile. She wished she hadn't started changing all of a sudden. What they had right now was perfect. She wanted so badly to be content with that but, she couldn't ignore how her blood simmered with possessiveness any time another woman smiled at him, or how her own cheeks warmed any time he complimented her on anything. She was so selfish. The thought made her reach for another mint and pop it into her mouth, biting on it, angrily. She pushed away from the counter and crossed the kitchen to lean in the entrance to the living room, avoiding looking at him so as not to risk fighting off that stupid pink blush that often ailed her when in his presence.

"So," she continued, clearing her throat. "Have you ever been to an actually party like this?"

"I'm afraid not," he sighed, following her to stand in the archway, his steps as soft as a prowling panther on the kitchen tiles. "'Royal duty' doesn't leave much room available for simply having fun."

"I'm surprised. With friends like Prompto and Gladiolus, I would have thought they'd stolen you out for tons of guys'-nights-out."

"They've tried."

Lightning's assault on her candy gradually began to slow as she concentrated on baring her passionate opinion about his restricted way of living from pouring out. Therein lied one of the many problems raised by her newly discovered feelings. She had no say in his life and yet, the more time she spent with him, the more she found herself biting her tongue to stop herself from lashing out at the lifestyle that imprisoned him. Imagining his shy smile smothered; his soft, musical laughter choked off; or his dark, velvet voice muted by the pressure of needing to succeed, drove Lightning mad with disgust. But, she had to restrain herself. She was a lowly bodyguard, not a queen.

While Lightning focused on keeping her thoughts to herself, the atmosphere between them fell into solemnity, as if those thoughts had been spoken out loud and poisoned the mood. She looked at him again, and her heart felt like it was being squeezed inside her chest when she saw the sadness in his smile as he watched the other guests. She regretted her previous condescension on the matter of parties. It was easy for her to take for granted the holiday get-togethers but, as she watched him – no doubt imagining his family in the place of hers – she suddenly couldn't fathom being deprived of the celebration.

Rather stupidly, Lightning reached into the pocket of her jeans and produced another pinwheel-patterned candy. Extending her arm across the short space between them, she offered it to him, distracting his morose gaze. He gave her a curious glance and the almost child-like ignorance of his expression made the blood rush back up to color her face.

"Commoner Party Rule No. 1," she fumbled to explain. "Eat lots of junk food."

He blinked once, thoughtfully, before gently plucking the sweet morsel from her fingers. She jerked her arm back as if pulling it from a metal snare before it snapped shut. He didn't take much notice of her urgent retreat or the shade of scarlet that splashed across her cheeks at the threat of contact. He turned the candy between his fingers, looking at the swirled red stripes with round-eyed wonder.

"Mints are considered junk food?" he asked without taking his eyes off the treat.

"These are hardly your average breath-mints," Lightning defended, trying to distract her befuddled mind by focusing on her favored holiday comfort. "Suck on enough of these and your teeth will be rotting as badly as a trick-or-treater's on Halloween."

She procured another peppermint for herself, the former having dissolved in her mouth a long time ago. His dark brows creased together slightly, and he looked to her like he was about to ask something else but, he quickly brushed it aside, more intent on trying the tiny tradition in his hands instead. She looked on with a touch of irrational trepidation, her own swirl already un-wrapped and ready to be popped into her mouth. Carefully, he twisted the two bow-like plastic ends and withdrew the candy from its wrapping. He sent her a tentative glance, as if he needed her permission to continue. She was always particularly troubled by that, no doubt a side-effect of his strict up-bringing.

She pinched her mint past her own lips, encouraging him to do the same. He was eager to comply, miming her movements to the dime. Her eyes were drawn to the slow motion of his jaw as he worked the mint around inside his mouth. Her own remained pressed against the inside of her cheeks as she analyzed his reaction. She imagined the candy rolling along his tongue, the fresh sweetness of the flavor electrifying his taste-buds like it so often did to hers. With an amount of reluctance that mortified her, she drew her gaze away from his mouth and up to his blue eyes, which – mercifully – weren't facing her.

The irises brightened like a summer sky, reveling in the newness of the taste and texture. He was not unlike a little boy in a candy shop for the first time, trying an exotic treasure that he'd never seen before. It wasn't often that Lightning got to see him like that, so vulnerable in his innocence. His practiced and dignified way of moving, of speaking, of thinking, was an immaculate disguise for the simpler and wondering soul inside. Lightning was happy to see it freed from the façade, if only for a moment. A delighted smile lit his face with uncommon vivacity as he looked at her.

"It is sweet," he chuckled, as if he'd thought she was exaggerating.

"Told you," she said with a smile of her own, finally letting the mint move from where it was burning against her gums. "Just don't choke on it."

"So, are these a must have for everyone's holiday parties?" he inquired.

"For some more than others," she answered with a shrug. "Everyone's got their favorite. Some people can't go without eggnog, or chestnuts – apparently. Although, I don't know many people who really like those."

"And yours are peppermints," Noctis deducted with a thoughtful nod. "I never would have guessed you had a sweet-tooth."

Lightning felt her skin heat up again, this time in embarrassment. She didn't care much about reputations but, if people mistook her _occasional_ weakness for sweets as her being "soft," how could they keep taking her seriously? Fumbling with the semi-dissolving mint in her mouth, Lightning scrambled for a believable excuse before an unexpected hand on her shoulder made her breath hitch. Standing rigid, she looked up at him, stunned by the sudden contact. His smile was gentle and slightly teasing.

"Your secret's safe with me," he murmured with a playful wink that made her chest feel all fluttery.

She was frozen to the spot like a deer caught in headlights beneath the kind joviality of his gaze. In the back of her mind, she could hear herself screaming to "get a grip" and stop acting like a crushing school-girl. If there was anything to be embarrassed about, it was her acting as foolishly as she was.

Her attention was diverted from her spiraling thoughts by a loud shout from across the living room. Noctis's touch melted away as he turned his curiosity in the same direction. Fang – whom had apparently grown tired of reducing the self-proclaimed strongest men in the room into open-mouthed wannabes – was sending Lightning a mischievous grin before calling the entire party to attention.

"I spy with my little eye two lovebirds under the mistletoe!" the Oerban barked with a suggestive laugh, which was followed by a swell of whistles and eager whoops.

Lightning stayed stock still as she contemplated the foreign words. Was she speaking Pulsian? Because she didn't understand one word of what the woman had just said.

"Mistletoe…" she repeated under the directed roar of the partiers, testing the unfamiliar noun before daring to confirm the outrageous scene Fang claimed to see.

Her arms tightened their defense cross her chest as she sent a fearful look upwards. That fear magnified, ten-fold, with the horrifying discovery of the white-berried leaves in the archway above. The bundle was tucked in such a way that it was invisible to someone standing _inside_ the kitchen. It _had_ to be. Lightning refused to believe that she hadn't noticed it during all the time she was standing against the counter. And it certainly hadn't been there all month long. This was the first time she was seeing it, she was absolutely sure.

Her eyes tore down from the wretched leaves and locked on like a targeting missile upon her deceptively sweet-faced little sister. Serah had been standing off to the side, talking animatedly with Vanille, and both were presently staring over at her compromising position, sparkly-eyed and grinning excitedly. The mint split into two beneath the furious gritting of her teeth. She made a silent, seething vow to destroy her sibling later, when there were few witnesses.

The mixed hollers of anticipation suddenly condensed into a unified chant, one that made her feel like she was burning from the inside-out with unrivaled humiliation. The chant was borderline barbaric and ruthless in its increasing urgency.

"Kiss…Kiss…Kiss! ...Kiss!"

It had to be a nightmare. There was no way this was really happening. Only her twisted psyche could fabricate such harrowing nonsense. She squeezed her eyes shut as if she could will herself awake and away from the heart-pounding situation, back to the safety of her bed or wherever it was she had dozed off.

The feather-light touch that brushed against her shoulder suddenly made the surreal atmosphere of the moment more definite, anchoring her back into reality. As nervous as a caged rabbit, Lightning turned to face Noctis, gulping down the remnants of her peppermint. His expression was serene and admirably unperturbed by the rabid coaxing of their on-lookers. Vaguely, she contemplated how feverishly red her face must have been, contrasted against the cooling blue of his eyes.

"It would be rude of us to break tradition on Christmas Eve, wouldn't it?" he teased in a quiet voice.

Was everyone speaking another language tonight, she wondered? Whatever he was saying was just as alien to her as when Fang first pointed out the holiday weed above their heads. And she was even more convinced that she was trapped in a dream when she felt his silken touch smooth itself up along her neck to rest just behind her ear. The delicate pressure of his hand inclined her head forward, guiding her lips until they gently touched his.

Somewhere far away, she heard a great wave of applause and a few ecstatic squeals but, they were even more ethereal than the kiss itself. So high was she in her flustered state that the soft impact of his mouth against hers was nearly intangible in its gentleness. He was cautiously constrained, yet tender and meaningful in the light intensity at the same time. Slowly, Lightning came down from her high and grasped that this was as real and genuine as anything else around her was. As easier and safer as it was to believe that it was all just a bad dream turned good, it was more elating to accept that it was truly happening.

It seemed that just as she gathered the solidity of the world around her, he drew away, leaving her with an absence of warmth that she was already too eager to reclaim. The casual flow of conversation had resumed, off of them. The pressure of being on display gradually faded away as she met his gaze. She was surprised to see the pale flush of pink beneath his cheeks and the touch of longing that brightened the sapphire blue of his eyes before he hid it away. He gave her a wavering smile, as if in apology for invading her closely built walls. She wished that she was so star-struck, so that she could break her silence and assure him that the kiss had not gone un-cherished.

* * *

The remainder of the night passed without much further consequence. For Lightning, the little time that remained of the party mainly consisted of stolen glanced and awkward exchanges with the prince. She was furious with herself for being too dazed to have said something to him. She feared that her inability to form a coherent sentence may have wounded him in some way; that he thought kissing her had been a fatal mistake. It was only after the festivities had ended, and she and Serah were seeing their guests out the door, that she was able to attempt a mending between her and her royal charge. Noctis and his entourage were some of the last few to leave and she managed to find her voice again to catch him on the front stairs outside.

"Thanks for coming," she practically blurted at him.

He paused beside her, and with a gracious nod of his head, replied, "Thank you for having us – and for tolerating some of our less smiled upon antics."

Case in point, they both glanced to the front door where Serah was fretting over a stumbling and hiccuping Prompto, who had a few too many drinks during one of NORA's unapproved drinking games. Gladiolus assured Serah that they'd take good care of the gun-man, hefting the smaller man's arm over his shoulder as he said so. Noctis gave Lightning a sheepish smile that she responded to with a small, forgiving laugh. He seemed relieved by the humor in her demeanor, which made her feel all the more guilty for acting so awkward around him after the kiss. Reining in her nerves, Lightning prepared to apologize for her distant behavior but – much to her despair – he beat her to it.

"I'm sorry if I crossed a line earlier tonight," he said with an impeccable mask of impassiveness. "I didn't mean to offend you. I just –"

"You didn't!"

Desperately, she cut him off, earning a slightly incredulous look from him in return. Quickly turning her face away when she felt the threat of blushing again, she wrapped her arms around her chest in her default safety mode setting before stumbling through her next few words.

"Um, I mean…don't be sorry. If I was offended, you'd be missing some teeth right about now."

It certainly wasn't the most romantic way of expressing her affections in regards to the kiss. She was afraid he may even misinterpret her meaning as her being indifferent to the moment. The little humor she was capable of was often difficult to understand as such. When she dared to peer back at him, his lips were curled in amusement, and he was looking at her rather fondly, she thought – or she was just flattering herself.

"Well then, thank you for sparing me an expensive dental bill," he countered, smoothly.

She raised a hand to try and cover a laugh but, to little avail. His smile broadened a little at the sound.

"Thank you again for the night, and for introducing me to some of your traditions," he said.

"Take some for the road," she insisted, pulling out the last few mints stores in her pockets and pressing them into his palm.

Her fingers lingered slightly over his hand before she had enough sense to let go. Cradling the tiny red-and-white tokens, he slid them into the pocket of his tailored suit jacket before offering his final farewell for the evening.

"Enjoy the rest of your holiday, Lightning."

She nodded, dully, and watched him descend the short stack of stairs to catch up with his friends. She realized, suddenly, that this may be the last time she saw him before she resumed her duties as his bodyguard in two weeks. Could she really let that moment beneath the mistletoe hang around her without resolution for that long? She made an impulsive move, taking half a step forward and calling out to him before he was halfway down the stone walkway. He turned around with an excitedly expectant gleam in his eyes.

"New Year's is next week," she told him, her mouth running on auto-pilot. "You're welcome to stop by for that party. There are plenty more traditions to celebrate then."

His smile this time was the brightest it had been all night, full of a joy at being accepted back to her home again, and for the possibility of a further progression into the feelings unveiled that night.

"I'm already looking forward to it," he told her.

Her smile matched his in its delight and she nodded her eagerness to see him again before he turned and melted into the crisp December night. A monumental weight lifted itself from her shoulders. Everything about his manner had proved to her that he had enjoyed the kiss just as much as she had, that her hidden feelings were hardly one-sided. It was the greatest of reliefs, and the most cherished gift she'd ever received on Christmas Eve.

Serah caught her smiling out into the night and nudged her, playfully, in the ribs, saying, "You should show him the New Year's tradition of kissing at midnight."

And all of a sudden, Lightning recalled her vow of vengeance on her match-making little sister.

* * *

**A/N:** Is it too early for holiday fics? Nah, what the hell, right? I actually wanted to write this last Christmas but, for some reason, I never got to finish it. :/ And the party was going to be held on New Year's Eve instead of Christmas Eve. Glad I changed that though. :)

Not much to say about this one really. I suck at writing kissing scenes. :( Both Lightning and Noctis were written a bit differently than how I usually write with them. I haven't done much where they're in situations that aren't life and death prone. :P

Please review if you have the time and/or patience. Criticisms are most welcome! I love hearing what you guys think, as always. :) Happy very early holidays! :D

PS: What's your favorite holiday tradition, no matter what you celebrate? :3 Feel free to share! ;D


End file.
